


Love At New Year's

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Doctor Who/Crossovers/AU Holiday Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Campbell Bain really doesn't want to be at the radio station's New Year's Party especially when the girl of his dreams is there, that could be disastrous, right?Well, by midnight Campbell might just be pleasantly surprised.





	Love At New Year's

Campbell hated parties, well, at least this one. It was New Year’s Eve and the station was holding a party and Campbell really wanted to leave and he had a good reason; a certain blond D.J that had captured his looney heart.

He stood in the corner staring at Rose Tyler, a new D.J that he had a crush on since day one. She was beautiful and kind and smart and way out of his league. He felt so shy around her. He just couldn’t talk to her. For once he was tongue tied!

He sighed taking a sip of some kind of green punch that tasted like orange. Or maybe plum? He wasn't sure.

Campbell glanced at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes till midnight. He looked around at the other couples feeling out of place. He was going to look like a fool if he stuck around at midnight, he realized. Campbell had to get out of there.

He swallowed the last of his punch and started to leave when he heard a certain angel’s voice behind him. It was Rose.

“Campbell?” She said.

He paused and looked at her. Butterflies were swarming around in his stomach. She was so pretty in her jeans and pink t-shirt. 

“Hi!” He squeaked.

Rose frowned. “Where you going? It’s almost midnight.”

“Uh, I have to go.” Campbell stammered.

“So soon? Why?” She asked coming closer.

"I-I just need to, yeah?" He replied.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked curious.

“No, I-I just have to water my plants.” Campbell blurted then cringed. God that was lame!

Rose smirked. “You don’t have any plants.”

He nodded. “Right,” Campbell replied awkwardly. “Well, I’ll just go and get some plants then water them. Bye!”

Campbell turned to leave but Rose stopped him.

“Wait a minute.” She said touching his arm.

Campbell sighed and slowly looked at her. He could feel his stomach going topsy turvy. He just wanted to go before he did or said something dumb or dumber, anyway.

Then he noticed Rose glancing back at Martha, who nodded at her, mouthing the words ‘go on’. Campbell was now curious.

Rose looked back at him shyly almost nervously. “I mean if you have to go than okay it’s just it’s almost midnight and I was um, hoping I could get my New Year’s kiss?” She blushed.

Campbell stood there shocked. Did he hear right? Rose wanted him to kiss her?

“You want me to kiss you?” He asked carefully.

Rose smiled shyly. “Well, yeah. I really like you. I was just too shy to tell you.” She admitted.

Campbell’s heart soar. This was the best thing ever! Rose Tyler liked him!

He grinned. “I like you, too. A lot."

“Yeah?” Rose smiled hopeful.

“Yeah,” He replied sincerely coming closer. "I was just too shy to tell you."

They both smiled and broke into giggles feeling silly over the whole shy thing. Campbell gazed into those sparkling, caramel eyes of hers and smiled. Rose Tyler really liked him!

Just then they heard; five, four, three…

“Oh!” Campbell exclaimed realizing it was almost midnight. He then leaned closer gently pressing his lips against Rose’s in a tender kiss.

Rose slowly wrapped her arms around him almost melting in his embrace, the kiss lasting a bit longer than midnight but at the moment Campbell really didn’t care. It was still the best New Year’s ever!


End file.
